


Overworked

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [39]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nova tries his best to help when he can, Ruckus will run until he passes out completely on accident, he forgets to eat or sleep while working, he gets so absorbed he just doesn't realize how long its been, knows the best ways to get him to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ruckus forgets to sleep, Nova tries to help him out.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tatterwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/gifts).



> Prompt from tumblr "I'm. Not. Sleepy." I chose these two because its perfect for them. I love them.  
> Nova belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

Nova watched Ruckus as he worked. He had already been at it when he arrived earlier in the day, so Nova just pulled out his laptop, knowing that interrupting him while he was so intensely involved was never a good idea. But he had been at it for  _ hours _ , and he was pretty sure Ruckus hadn’t slept or eaten at all before he had gotten there. 

“Ruck’ika?” Nova asked softly, not wanting to startle him. Not that Ruckus started easily, but burning yourself with a soldering iron  _ always _ sucked. Ruckus hummed in acknowledgement, but otherwise kept working.

“I was thinking of taking a break, and resting on the couch. Would you like to join me?” 

Ruckus’ reply was terse, “Maybe later. Just want to finish this.” 

Nova tried to keep the worry out of his voice, “Ruck, I’ve watched you solder the same circuit three times now.” 

“I’m. Not. Sleepy.” 

“Ka’ra.” Ruckus finally looked up at the affectionate name they gave each other. Both each other’s guiding star. “Please. For me?”

Ruckus took off his magnifiers and rubbed his eyes, finally realizing how tired he actually was, “Okay. For you.” 

Nova turned off the soldering iron before he took Ruckus’ hand and brought him to the loveseat in the room they used for situations like this. Ruckus laid down with his head on Nova’s lap. Nova started to run his hand through Ruckus’ short hair, knowing how it soothed him.

“Thank you, Nov’ika.” Ruckus mumbled, already mostly asleep. 

“Anytime, ka’ra. Anytime.”


End file.
